This invention is related to a coating composition especially useful for finishing flexible substrates.
Finishes or coatings are required for a variety of plastic or rubber substrates used in automobiles or trucks. Such substrates have included filler panels located between the bumper and the chassis of an automobile, fender extensions around headlights or tail lights, and other exterior trim parts. The use of plastic parts in the design of automobiles has been growing rapidly due to their adaptibility and lighter weight compared to steel parts. The increased use of plastics may help to meet fuel efficiency standards.
It is recognized that finishes applied to plastic parts must generally be more flexible than the finishes required for the metal parts of an automobile or truck. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,895 discloses a coating composition that provides a flexible finish for automobiles and trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,964 discloses a flexible clearcoat polyester urethane composition.
There is a need for a coating composition that will provide a flexible finish having improved chemical etch resistance and durability or weatherability.